


Please

by katiekat



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat/pseuds/katiekat
Summary: After Hilda gets shot





	

Buck had long ago given up on a regular attendance of church and prayer was usually a last resort of the ‘Please don’t let that be her husband at the door’ type. Now found himself praying, he wasn’t even sure he was doing it right but Josiah had assured him that the words didn’t matter so much as the intent behind them.

‘Please don’t let her die Lord. I know You and I ain’t exactly on speakin’ terms, but I never asked ya for anything before and You know I made plenty of ladies sing Your praises so... please, I’m askin’, I guess I’m beggin, don’t let her die. Don’t let her die for me. I ain’t worth her.’

He’d sat by her bedside for two days now, waiting for a twitch or an eyelid flicker or anything that might mean this sweet sweet girl hadn’t thrown her life away on him. He’d helped Nathan remove the bullet, he’d helped brew the concoctions that would help fight the fever she developed, he’d held her up while Nathan tried to get her to take some water. And he’d held her hand and whispered promises, promises that he found himself really wanting to keep.

‘Please let her wake up. I know she sings like an angel Lord but that don’t mean you can take her this soon. I don’t know why she wanted me, alright maybe I do but You shouldn’t have blessed me with this much natural charisma. It ain’t fair on the womenfolk. But she did choose me, I think she mighta loved me too and I think maybe I coulda loved her. Maybe I... please don’t let her die.

Chris had left the ranch house almost immediately, unable to stay around anything that was tainted by Ella’s touch. Whether he had crawled into a bottle or not Buck didn’t have a clue, Vin would keep an eye on him, stop him from doin’ anything too stupid. Nathan had remained at the house with Buck, deeming Hilda’s injuries too bad to move her. Ezra and JD had dealt with the ‘clean up’, taking away the bad guys both alive and dead. And Buck had sat, stood, paced, prayed and waited.

‘I know You got Your ways Lord and Josiah says nothin’ I say can change what You’re gonna do but all I can do is ask you again, please don’t let her die. I know I had a lot of lovin’ in my days but I know I ain’t never had a real love. Not the kind I could maybe have with her, not the kind that she deserves. Please don’t take her.’

By the third day Buck could see the strain and worry on Nathan’s face. Buck knew that the longer a person took to wake up the less likely it was that they would and so far Nathan had been able to hide his concerns from Buck.

‘Please Lord.’

It was late in the afternoon, shadows were gathering in the corners of the room. Buck stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back, he wasn’t by nature a sedentary man and the last few days he had hardly left the small bedroom. He crossed the room and lit the oil lamps and closed the heavy curtains. He took a last look out the window, watching the shadows chase each other across the landscape. When he turned back to the room Buck realised he was no longer alone.

‘Oh, thank You Lord’

"Hello, Darlin’."

**Author's Note:**

> Another live journal find. It's the last one, promise


End file.
